


Passing Notes in Snape's Class

by Tbird1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Ginny and Hermione get caught passing notes by Professor<br/>Snape. He discovers that he and Hermione share similiar desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione glanced up as the piece of parchment hit her elbow and landed on the table. Smiling she unfolded it and read. "He's looking at you again." Blushing she cut her eyes to Ginny and then to Professor Snape. If he had been looking her way, he wasn't now.

Scribbling quickly, she tossed the parchment back to Ginny. "No he isn't."

Hermione stirred her potion and added a few more ingredients. She looked down as the parchment landed back on her desk. "Oh yes he was. With lust in his eyes." Glancing around carefully, Hermione wrote her response and tossed the note back to Ginny. "I wish."

Looking nervously at Snape and then back at Ginny, she continued to focus on her cauldron. The Parchment fell on her desk again. "LOL. I can imagine what you wish." Ginny had written. Feeling a little wicked, Hermione quickly wrote. "Oh just Severus, naked and shagging me from behind as I lay across his desk." She tossed the note back to Ginny, who flushed as she read it. Scribbling frantically, Ginny lobbed the parchment back in Hermione's direction. They both gasped loudly as a large hand flew up and snatched the note from mid air. Hermione flushed darkly as Professor Snape strode up the aisle and settled himself behind his desk. She watched in horror as he slowly unfolded the note and began to read. When he was done, his face remained impassive. He folded the note, stood and slipped it in his pants pocket. Fearing the worst, Hermione was mystified when he did not say or do anything. She watched as he barked at a Gryffindor who had failed to stir their potion correctly and then moved on to torment a Hufflepuff who had added ingredients in the improper order. Hermione and Ginny glanced fearfully at each other. Surely this was not an infraction he would just overlook?

As the minutes ticked by, Hermione tried to focus on her potion. Thirty minutes had passed with no response from Snape. Hermione found herself becoming lost in her potions task again. She jumped when a warm body pressed against her back. Wide eyed, she stared straight ahead as a large hand settled on her waist and lightly caressed her through her robes.

"See me after class, Ms. Granger." he whispered in her ear, his mouth so close his lips tickled her skin. He was gone again before she had a chance to nod her head. She looked over at Ginny who mouthed, "What?" to her. Shrugging her shoulders she glanced nervously at the Potions Master.

The end of class arrived to soon for Hermione. Sitting nervously she watched as the other students filed out. When everyone was gone, Snape flicked his wand and the dungeon doors swung shut and locked. Standing behind his desk, he motioned Hermione to approach his desk. She slowly made her way up and stood before him, her head bowed.

"Remind me why you are here at Hogwarts again, Ms. Granger?" he asked in his silky baritone voice.

"To review and take the Newt exams I missed while I was out looking for horcroxes and fighting Voldemort." she whispered quickly. Glancing up at him, she was surprised to see him unhooking his outer robes and lowering them off his shoulders.

"That's right." he murmured, as he tossed his robes on his chair. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out the folded piece of parchment. Holding it out to Hermione, he forced her to take a step closer to his desk to take it from his hand. "Will you please read this to me?" he asked, his voice silky. "And be sure to identify the writer as you do."

Hermione took a deep breathe and began to read slowly, her voice shaking slightly. "Ginny writes 'He's looking at you again.'. I responded "No he isn't."

Hermione glanced up when he interrupted her, she was surprised to see that his nimble fingers were unbuttoning the tiny buttons on his brocade waistcoat. "And tell me. Who is the 'He' mentioned?"

"You, Sir." Hermione croaked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Me." He repeated. "Please continue."

Hermione lowered her head and begin reading again. Snape had raised his arm and was unbuttoning the tiny buttons at his cuff. "Ginny says, 'Oh yes he was, with lust in his eyes.' I wrote, 'I wish," she glanced up and noticed that the Potions Master had finished with one cuff and had moved on to the other. "Ginny wrote, "LOL."

He interrupted her again, "LOL?" he asked, shrugging off his waistcoat and tossing it on his chair with his robe.

"Laugh out loud, Sir," she explained as she took a tiny step back. Professor Snape had moved to the front of his desk. He was wearing a crisp white shirt. He leaned against his desk and stretched out his long legs. "Go on." he whispered.

"LOL. I can imagine what you wish." Hermione read, her face crimson. I wrote "Oh just Severus, naked and shagging me from behind as I lay across his desk." Her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"You didn't get to read Ms. Weasley's response, did you?" he asked. Tilting his head at her, he motioned her to continue.

"Ginny wrote, 'You hussy. Why don't you just grab him?'" Hermione hung her head as she finished reading.

"Ahhh. Interesting advise. Don't you think Ms. Granger?" he held out his hand for the note. Hermione was forced to step even closer to him to hand him the note. Placing it on his desk, he looked back at her. "How old are you now?" he asked.

"19 in three months." she answered.

Reaching up, he begin to unbutton his white shirt. "19." he repeated. "An adult now, wouldn't you say?"

"I would. Yes, Sir." she struggled to make her voice sound firmer, stronger. She watched, both fearful and fascinated, as he pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in his black pants. He finished unbuttoning, but did not remove the shirt, leaving it to hang open. Hermione caught a glimpse of pale muscles, covered lightly with black hair.

"So tell me Ms, Granger." his voice sultry, "Are these the ruminations of a schoolgirl or the desires of a woman?"

Hermione gasped as his hand darted out lightening fast and grabbed hers, she stumbled against his chest as he pulled her forward and locked his hands behind her back. Finding herself pressed against Snape's lean muscular body, Hermione was unable to speak.

"Come now, Hermione." he pulled her even closer to him, she could feel the hard length of his excitement pressed against her stomach. "I need an answer. I will tell you that if they were mere ruminations and not true desires," he pointed his wand towards the door. It unlocked and opened slightly. "I would suggest you leave now and I would encourage you to do it, very, very quickly." He removed his hands from her waist, freeing her to leave.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the open dungeon door. Turning back she looked directly into his black eyes. "And if they are my true desires?" she asked huskily, pressing herself against him slightly.

"Well," he said slowly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I would tell you that I share your desires and I would offer you one last chance to leave before I ravage you."

Hermione continued to stare into his eyes. She was shaking slightly, from both fear and the desire his words had ignited in her. She slowly raised her hand to his chest. Hesitating and unsure, she placed her hand on his shoulder instead. Smirking he reached up and gently grabbed her hand. Lowering it to his chest, he brushed aside his open shirt and placed her palm on his bare chest. Leaning in closely he whispered ominously. "I'm sure you realize that it would be very unwise to tease me."

Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione. She jumped when he straightened up suddenly. "Very well." he waved his wand and the door shut and locked again. Grabbing her up in his arms, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and rubbed delectably against hers. She returned his kiss fervently, clinging to his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

As his hands roamed her body and his tongue danced against hers, Hermione's mind was screaming "I'm kissing SNAPE. I'm kissing SNAPE. Oh Gods. I'm kissing SNAPE! Oh Gods, he feels wonderful." Not sure where to put her hands, Hermione clung to his shoulders and kissed him back eagerly. She didn't know how long they stood there kissing passionately, but it felt so good she could have kissed him all day. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both flushed and panting.

After struggling to control his breath, Snape finally spoke. He reached down and picked up the note. "Now, as exciting as 'shagging you over my desk' sounds" he said, his voice low and sexy. "I've actually fantasized about something a bit more urbane for our first time."

"You've fantasized about having sex with me? Hermione whispered, clearly taken aback.

Smiling down at her Snape hugged her tightly around the waist. Chuckling, he straightened up, easily lifting her off her feet. Hermione gasped when he suddenly spun around in a circle.

Blinking, she saw they were no longer in the potions classroom. She was standing in a faintly lit room, facing an ornate four poster bed. It was covered with a rich black blanket. Snape stood behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

"We couldn't have just apparated," she murmured, almost to herself. "That's impossible."

"Just a little magic of my own." He whispered in her ear.

"So this is your…?" she said nervously.

"Bedroom." he finished for her.

"And that is your…?

"Bed." Reaching over her shoulders, he unhooked her school robes and tossed them aside. He shrugged out of his white shirt. Hermione's stomach fluttered as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Lightly kissing her neck, he unhooked her cotton bra and let it fall to the floor. Still kissing her neck, he picked her up and placed her in the center of the bed. Taking his wand he waved it over her stomach and muttered. Hermione felt warmth in her middle and guessed he had performed a contraceptive spell. Hermione watched fascinated as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered them along with his boxers. Afraid that he would see her shaking, she copied his actions and removed her jeans and knickers, tossing them in the growing pile of clothes.

Hermione let her eyes travel over his naked body. He was beautiful. Pale and well muscled, a light spattering of black hair, covering his chest, arms and legs. Her eyes widened as she looked between his legs, his cock stood erect, looking large and heavy. She moaned softly as he slid onto the bed next to her, his naked body pressing against hers. Hermione sighed as his hands and lips began to roam over her body. She moaned as he gently nipped at her neck. "Sir." she said, her voice shaking.

Snape raised up on his arms and smiled at her. "Hermione." he said slowly, "While I am finding it oddly erotic, you calling me "Sir" in bed. I think that Severus would be more appropriate at this juncture in our relationship, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "Severus. I think I should tell you that I…." her voice failed her. Trying again, "I'm a…" again she faltered.

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?" he asked, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"I'm a virgin." she hissed.

His hand stopped moving and lay heavily on her stomach. Nervously she turned her head to look at him, his face was impassive. Taking his silence as disappointment or maybe even disgust, Hermione struggled to sit up. "I'll just leave now." she whispered.

Pushing her back lightly, Severus whispered, "I did not ask you to leave. I am just shocked. I had assumed that you and Mr. Weasley had…" his voice drifted off.

Hermione shook her head. "That is one of the reasons we broke up. He wanted to,

I didn't."

"Yet you are here now. With me." he sounded confused.

"I guess it wasn't sex I objected to, it was just sex with Ron I wasn't keen on." Hermione said bitterly. "I guess I wanted my first time to be, special." She blushed hotly, embarrassed by how childish she sounded.

"Special." he whispered. Leaning over he captured Hermione's lips in a kiss, hia tongue rubbing tenderly against hers. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. She was surprised by the tender look on his face. "I am honored." he said deeply. "I will try to make it a memorable experience."

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her gently to him. Kissing her tenderly, he groaned softly, "You are so beautiful. I have wanted to touch you for so long."

Hermione gasped as his large hand lightly cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over the harden nipple, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her body. He moved his hand to the other breast and massaged it gently.

Leaning in Hermione kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth to dance gracefully with his. Pushing lightly on his shoulder, she urged him to lay flat on his back. Gazing down at him, she began to run her fingers over his chest. He flinched a little as she lightly pinched his nipple. Slowly her hand traced lower, rubbing and tugging at the black hair on his stomach. Tenderly she ran her finger in his belly button. He watched transfixed as she methodically explored his torso.

His cock was throbbing and begging to be touched. He moaned when her hand slipped slowly down his stomach. She paused, her hand not moving, clearly unsure about what to do next. Taking her hand gently in his, Severus wrapped her fingers around his aching cock. "Touch me." he hissed in her ear.

Hermione was amazed at the feel of him. The skin was velvety soft to the touch. But at the same time he was so hard and big. She slide her hand up and down experimentally. Glancing nervously at him, she squeezed tightly. She was surprised when he moaned as she increased her pressure. Moving up to the head, she rubbed her tiny thumb over the tip, feeling the texture and running her finger over the slit. Feeling more confident, she reached between his legs and lightly grasped his balls, gently palpitating them with her hand.

Severus had closed his eyes and was reveling in the feeling of her touching him. He gasped audibly when he felt her lips tenderly kiss the head of his cock. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Hermione. She smiled sweetly up at him and licked the head of his penis.

"Oh Merlin." he hissed, staring at the wicked look that had come over Hermione's face. Groaning he pushed back her hair and watched her take his cock into her mouth.

Experimentally, she ran her tongue over the velvety tip. Encouraged by the sounds and the look of sheer pleasure that had come over his face, she continued to suck and lick his cock.

Severus felt like he should stop her, but her mouth on him felt better then anything he had experienced in such a long time, he was powerless to push her away. Moaning, he lay back and enjoyed the sensations.

Hermione watched his face as she licked and ran her tongue across his cock. She was amazed and thrilled by the look that had come over his face. Reaching down, she lightly cupped his balls again. She was surprised when he eyes flew open wide.

"Stop, stop, stop." He groaned, lightly pushing at her head. "Oh Merlin. Please stop." Taking her lips away, she watched as he collapsed back, panting.

"Not good?" she asked.

"Oh Gods." he moaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "Quite the contrary. It was too good." he groaned. "We were rapidly approaching a finish I don't think either one of us are prepared for."

"Oh." Hermione said, slightly confused. She crinkled her forehead. Turning to look at him, she understood, "Oh." She smiled wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione made her way back up the bed and lay next to him. She smiled as he struggled to regain control.

"Are you quite sure you're a Virgin?" he asked, pinning her with his black eyes.

Hermione laughed, "Well I think I would remembering having had sex before."

"And you have never done that before?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"No." she blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it was quite," he paused, searching for the correct word, "extraordinary." he finished.

Hermione's blushed deepened until she was almost crimson. "Well," she started slowly, "just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I am completely un-versed when it comes to sex."

Severus rolled over and begin running his large hand over her body. "Please tell me you did not read a book."

Hermione gasped as one of his long fingers delicately entered the wet folds between her legs and begin to rub gently.

"Oh course not," she moaned, "that would be ridiculous."

He had begun to kiss and nibble lightly down her stomach. He paused and stared at her, questioning her with his eyes.

"I watched a video." she admitted softly.

She gasped again when he chuckled, his lips tickling her stomach. "Ms. Hermione Granger. Watching pornography." he said lightly "Tsking" with his tongue.

"Oh no, Sir." she cried, "Not pornography. An instructional video."

He chuckled again, as he continued teasing her between her legs and kissing her stomach.

"And pray tell, what was the name of this instructional video?" he murmured, dipping his head even lower down her body.

"A Beginner's Guide to Fellatio and…" she trailed off, breathing hard.

"And?" he drawled the word out, his face now poised between her legs, his breath lightly teasing the fine hairs there.

"Cunnilingus" she cried, as his tongue dove into her soft center. "Oh Gods." she moaned. Hermione had never imagined anything could feel so good. Her hands grasped at his head involuntarily, fingers twisting in his silky black hair. She choked back a near scream as his tongue flicked over her clit.

"Apparently your Instructional video didn't prepare you for everything." he whispered, his lips soft against her most sensitive spot.

"Oh God, No." She moaned and arched her back as he licked her deeply from her hole all the way up to her clit.

Severus thrilled at the sweet taste of her. He remained focused on her clit, licking it gently, sliding his tongue over it in long strokes. She rewarded him with small grunts and sighs of pleasure. Still licking, he slowly eased his finger into her hot tight core. She tensed momentarily, but then relaxed as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. Severus' cock ached to be inside of her wet tight pussy. But he knew she would be more relaxed and ready to accommodate him after an orgasm. He slowly added another finger inside of her, stretching her gently.

Hermione was incapable of speech. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to originate from in between her legs. The feel of his wet tongue was beyond description. Her muscles begin to tense in response to her approaching orgasm.

Severus could tell by her breathing and the twitching of her muscles that she was close. Pumping his fingers in and out a little faster, he felt her interior muscles clamp down on his fingers. Smiling to himself, he continued his administrations to her clit. She bucked wildly against him as she came, moaning loudly and gripping his head. He raised his head and watched her face as she orgasmed. He had never before seen anything so amazing or so beautiful. Crawling up her body, he held himself above her with his arms.

"That was amazing." she panted, staring up at him. "I've never felt anything like that before. It never feels like that when I do it myself." She blushed hotly when she saw his evil grin.

"So," he hissed slowly. "Not only does Hermione Granger watch pornography, she touches herself in that special place." Leaning down he purred in her ear. "What do you think about when your hands are between your legs?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, she smiled up at him. "You. Touching me."

He froze for a moment and stared down at her. "Astonishing." he whispered. Grasping his cock he begin to slide the head up and down her wet slit.

"Severus" she moaned. "What do you fantasize about?"

"This," he growled and gently pushed the tip of his cock into her hot waiting pussy. Knowing that she was a virgin, he refrained from just plunging into her. But it was taking all his willpower to maintain his control.

She clung to his back as he gently eased the head of his cock in and out of her opening. Holding his breath, he pushed into her a little further. Hermione gasped a little. He was big and she was so tight. But her passage was slick enough that he could slide himself gently in, he paused and thrust himself in and out, allowing her to adjust to the feel and his size.

Pushing in again, he felt her barrier. "Hermione." he whispered, kissing her gently. "This may hurt. I'm sorry." He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss and thrust his hips forward. She squealed into his mouth. When he was fully in her, he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "So sorry. Are you alright?"

She was shocked by his tenderness and seemingly genuine concern. "Yes," she nodded, "can we just lay here a moment?"

"Mmmmmm" He moaned softly, kissing her all over her face. "Of course we can."

Hermione lay there and explored the feelings she was experiencing. She felt safe and warm in Snape's arms. The sharp burning pain between her legs was easing and being replaced by a feeling of warmth and fullness. Experimentally she flexed her vaginal walls and was surprised to hear him moan. "You can feel that?"

Oh Merlin, yes," he groaned "and it feels wonderful."

Flexing again she was surprised to feel his cock twitch inside of her. Grabbing his back, she pulled herself tightly against him, thrusting herself harder on his cock. She moaned in surprise at how good it felt.

Severus moaned with her and begin to move his hips slowly, dragging his cock in and out of her. Moving carefully he was pleased to see an expression of lust on Hermione's face, rather then pain.

Hermione was shocked at how good it felt. Digging her fingernails into his back, she thrust her hips up to meet his, urging him to move faster.

Thrilled by her encouragement, Severus begin to speed up his hips, thrusting faster and deeper. He glanced down at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was frantically licking her lips. Unable to tear his eyes away from her face, Severus was amazed at his good fortune. She felt just as good as he imagined she would, wet and tight against his cock. He wanted to fuck her forever. As he continued thrusting in and out he watched as her mouth dropped open and she begin to pant. He thrust harder and faster, groaning as she scratched his back with her blunt nails.

"Oh Severus." she cried as her muscles clamped down on his cock and her body twitched.

Moaning he thrust deeper, his orgasm rising from the pit of his stomach. He spasmed against her as come shot out of him into her warm body. His hips thrust involuntarily forward a few more times before he collapsed on his back next to her, panting heavily. They lay there panting, enjoying the afterglow of the shared orgasms.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "That was, that was…"she struggled for the precise word. "Magnificent." she sighed.

Severus turned his head and gazed at her seriously. "Yes, but was it special?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling to her side, she stared at him trying to decide if he was being serious or not. His face looked as emotionless and impassive as ever. Reaching over, she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I will remember it until the day I die." She said sappily. He smirked at her and kissed her palm. Despite his smirk, Hermione could see that he was pleased with himself.

They lay together, talking quietly. Hermione was shocked to discover how affection Professor Snape was; as they spoke he never stopped rubbing her back or touching her arms.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her in the dim room. She smiled at the sleeping man next to her. His face was peaceful and his arm was draped over her stomach. Reaching out, she brushed a lock of black hair from his eyes. Opening his eyes, Severus stared at the beautiful witch in his arms. He smiled at her. "You fell asleep." he said simply.

"So did you."

He looked at her a little sheepishly. "Well neither of us had any other classes for the day, so I didn't see the harm in a afternoon nap."

"You know my class schedule?" She asked, surprised and a little bit flattered.

"Merely for academic purposes." He said, a little gruffly.

"What time is it? She asked, yawning. "I'm starving."

"Past seven. I'm afraid we have missed dinner." He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Could I suggest that we order something from the kitchen and enjoy dinner here?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said, dreamily.

Hermione watched him as he climbed out of bed and went to the wardrobe. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and two black t-shirts.

"I can feel you staring at my backside, you know." He said in his silky, baritone. Turning slowly he eyed Hermione, who looked appropriately guilty.

"I can't help it." She sighed. "Who knew you had such an amazing arse under all those robes?"

He tossed her one of the t-shirts, "In case you don't want to get fully dressed right away." He said.

Hermione pulled the t-shirt on over her head and stood up, it hung almost to her knees. She reached for her knickers and then dropped them back to the floor. Feeling wicked, she hoped it would save them time later in the evening.

Dressed in his pajama pants and black t-shirt, Severus held out his hand to her and lead her into his sitting room. She gasped at all the books that lined the room. Snapping his fingers, he smiled at the thrilled look on her face. With a pop, a tiny house elf appeared before him.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner, Hermione?" He asked, enjoying the sound of her given name on his tongue.

"Mmmm?" She muttered, tearing herself away from a row of books. "Oh, I don't care, whatever is fine." She turned back resuming her review of his book titles.

"Roast Chicken and mashed, a couple of Butterbeers and whatever this evening dessert was." He told the house elf, who promptly vanished.

Sitting on the couch, he watched with amusement as Hermione's eyes scanned the titles and her small index finger loving caressed his book collection. She looked so excited and very sexy wearing just his t-shirt. "You have a lot of rare titles here." She said, clearly impressed.

He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand to her. Hermione smiled and went to join him on the couch. On a whim, Severus showed her an article that had fascinated him in last months "Potions Today" magazine. He was thrilled to learn that not only had Hermione read the article, she had been equally intrigued by it. They spent the time waiting for their food and during dinner in a lively discussion. Severus couldn't every remember having such interesting dinner conversation.

After the house elves had cleared away the dinner clutter, Severus made himself comfortable on the couch again. Hermione had resumed her perusal of his library. Watching her, Severus snorted. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm beginning to think you are more excited by my book collection then by me." He said with mock sadness.

"Nonsense." Hermione said curtly. "I'm excited by both." She grinned wickedly at him.

He laughed and crooked his finger at her in a 'come here' gesture. With one longing look back at the books, she approached him on the couch. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she bent down and kissed him. Reaching out, he grasped her bare thighs and ran his hands up to her arse. He chuckled slightly when he touched the bare skin of her bottom. "Where are your knickers, Ms. Granger?" He asked formally.

"On your bedroom floor, Professor Snape." she responded innocently.

"You are a wanton creature, aren't you?" He growled pulling her down onto his lap.

Hermione had no chance to reply. Severus gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. Hermione shifted her leg so she was straddling his lap and kissed him back just as intensely. Moaning into each others mouths, their hands roamed and explored everywhere, while their tongues danced and caressed each other.

Hermione moaned as he nibbled and licked at her nipples, her black t-shirt had been removed and tossed across the room, his had followed close behind. Grinding his hips up into her core, Severus paused, panting. "You aren't too sore, are you?" He asked with concern.

Hermione thought about it. There was an ache and stinging between her legs. "A little." She whispered.

"Hang on", he said, placing his hand on her abdomen. "I should have thought of this before." He muttered, almost as if to himself.

Hermione felt a warmth between her legs and the soreness was gone. "Was that another contraceptive charm?" She asked.

"That, and a simple healing spell. I should have thought to do it before, but I was…" his voice trailed off.

"A bit preoccupied?" She finished for him.

"Something like that." He murmured, attacking her lips again.

Hermione moaned as he slipped his long finger between her legs and begin to massage her clit. She could feel how hard he was under his pajama pants. He moaned as she ground her hips against his erection. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her and gently placed her on soft rug in front of the fire. His dick hardened even more when she sat up, grabbed his pants and slowly lowered them down his legs. He stepped out of them and lay down next to her. With his long fingers he begin to work her expertly between her legs, one finger massaging her clit, another sliding in and out of her opening. When he could tell that she was close to climax, he gently replaced his finger with his cock and slowly slid into her.

She gasped as the sense of fullness and the wonderful feeling of his cock inside of her. Reaching up she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him greedily. "I love doing this with you." She moaned.

Groaning he shoved himself into her as deeply as he could; rocking his hips, he established a slow in and out rhythm.

Hermione stared up at his face as he moved in and out of her, she had never seen anything so beautiful. She moaned and clutched his arse tightly as she felt her orgasm rise up from her toes. Moaning she locked eyes with him as waves of passion crashed over her body.

Severus felt her tighten on his cock and began to thrust faster, he quickly followed her over the edge with a groan. Panting he lay down next to her on the rug.

They lay quietly side by side for several minutes. Sighing Hermione looked over at him. "It's getting late. I should probably head back to my room soon." She said softly.

Severus rolled over and propped his head up on one arm. He cleared his throat almost nervously. "I was hoping you would agree to send the rest of the weekend here with me." He looked at her longingly.

"Here? In your room? The whole weekend?" Hermione asked staring at him.

"Well we wouldn't have to stay in the whole weekend." He said, looking down. "Would you like to go to London with me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?" she asked surprised.

"Yes like a date." he said, a little gruffly. "I don't want you to think my only intentions were to shag you."

Hermione smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek. "That sounds wonderful, Severus." she sighed. "But I still need to go to my room for clothes and things and I'd like to talk to Ginny. I'm sure she's worried about me by now."

Severus stood up and held his hand out to the tiny witch. He pulled her easily to her feet and hugged her tightly. "I'll go with you." He said into her hair.

"You don't need to." Hermione protested.

"I don't want you roaming the castle halls, alone at night." he said decisively. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom to gather their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Entering his room, Hermione scooped up her clothes from off the floor and placed them on the bed. Behind her, she heard one of his wardrobe drawers open and close. When she finished dressing, she turned around and was shocked to see Severus sitting in a chair, tying a pair of trainers. He was still wearing the black t-shirt, but now his ensemble included faded muggle jeans and a pair of muggle trainers.

"Severus Snape you are a man of mystery." She said smiling at him.

He looked up when he had finished tying his shoes. "You didn't get that from Death Eater, Spy and Double Agent? It took a pair of trainers?" He shook his head at her ruefully. Holding out his hand to her, they left his quarters and begin to walk towards the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione was both surprised and pleased that he continued to hold her hand as they walked silently through the castle halls. She wondered what he would do if he saw anyone else, would he drop her hand or would he continue holding it?

They reached the door to her room without seeing anyone. Because Hermione was not technically a "student" at Hogwarts, she had been given a private room with a private entrance. Whispering her password, she ushered Professor Snape inside. He glanced around, clearly curious about her quarters. He noted her small bookcase filled with her personal books, the frilly bedspread decorated with tea roses and the stuffed teddy bear reclining on the bed. He snatched up the bear and lay down on her bed. Holding the stuffed toy up, he eyed Hermione curiously.

"What?" She asked, her voice testy, "It's Mr. Fuzzybottom."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

Snatching the bear out of his grasp, she hugged it briefly to her chest before placing it on the desk. "What?" she asked again. "It gets lonely in here at night."

"Lonely." he repeated, raising his eyebrow at her again.

"Oh you." she chastised him as she began to move about her room, shoving things in a small bag. After she had everything packed, making sure she had included a nice dress and some make up for their date tomorrow, she turned to Severus, "I'm going to run into the Common Room and see if I can find Ginny. I don't want her to worry. I'll be right back."

Turning she pushed through the door heading into the Common Room. She glanced around quickly. The room was quiet and empty. She ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Peeking into Ginny's room, she saw that the red head was curled up and sound asleep. Hermione sighed and made her way back down the stairs and into her room.

Severus was still lying on the bed, but he was now reading one of her books. He glanced up when she entered the room. "All done?" He asked, laying the book aside.

Hermione stared at him lying on her bed and was struck with the strangeness of the scene. She shut her eyes and opened them again. No, he was still there, stretched out like a sexy, lean panther across her bed. She walked slowly to the bed. He started to sit up, but she pushed him back gently.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" He asked in a seductive voice.

She climbed on top of him and stared down. "What are you doing in my bed, Professor Snape?"

He chuckled wickedly. "I get lonely in the dungeons. I thought I might borrow Mr. Fuzzybottom to sleep with."

Hermione struggled not to laugh. Trying desperately to keep her voice even, she said seriously. "I don't think Mr. Fuzzybottom would like it in the dungeons. You'll just have to remain lonely."

"What if I take you instead?" He asked ominously.

"Professor Snape." She said feigning shock. "What are you suggesting?"

Keeping his face and voice dark he spoke slowly. "I'm going to kidnap you, take you to my dungeon and fuck your brains out."

Hermione smiled seductively, "Why not fuck me right here?" she asked, pulling her shirt over her head. "I mean it is such a far way to go to reach the dungeons."

Growling he reached up, grabbed her face and pulled her down, kissing her fiercely he rammed his tongue into her mouth. Pulling back he smiled at her, "You are a wanton little minx, aren't you?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Me?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"You." He moaned, kissing her again.

They kissed passionately on her small student bed, clothes peeling off piece by piece. She moaned loudly when he reached between her legs and stroked her wet folds. He groaned as she reached down and stroked him roughly. Gasping he grasped her hair. "Get on your hands and knees." he hissed. She kissed him roughly and then scrambled to comply with his request. Getting on his knees, he gazed at the beautiful women naked before him, he gently rubbed her soft arse cheeks and expanse of back. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Hermione." He whispered, his voice awed. Grasping his cock in hand he slowly entered her from behind. They both gasped at the feeling.

"Oh Gods, Severus." She moaned, "You feel so good."

Bending over her, he reached around with his long arm and began to rub her clit. She moaned and pushed back against him, trying to get him to thrust into her. Teasing, he lightly flicked at her clit. She moaned and shook her hips in frustration. He kissed her back gently and continued to tease at her clit. When she begin to shake and whimper with frustration, he straightened up again. Grasping her hips gently, he begin to slide his cock slowly in and out. He moaned when she took control and begin thrusting back against him.

Hermione was desperate to come. She was glad when he stopped moving and allowed her to set her own pace. Experimenting she found just the perfect amount of thrust and speed. She could feel herself building up to an epic orgasm. When she was sure it was upon her she moaned loudly. "Fuck me hard. Pull my hair. Oh Gods." she whimpered.

Severus wrapped his hand into her long tresses and pulled firmly. Panting he begin to pound into her with abandon. Hermione moaned with every thrust. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh." Suddenly she went silent, her back bowed like a cat stretching. Severus was surprised when her muscles clamped on his cock so hard he was almost pushed out of her. Gripping her hips tightly and pulling her hair even harder, he thrust himself roughly back into to her. He moaned as his cock spasmed, come shooting out to fill her. "Hermione" he cried loudly.

They stayed frozen in position for a moment, both panting heavily, neither ready to move. Severus collapsed onto the bed next to her, his breathing labored. Massaging his chest over his heart, he murmured. "I do believe you are trying to kill me, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Feeling our age a bit, Professor?"

"Just a bit." he groaned.

She lay down next to him on her narrow bed. He reached for her hand and held it gently while they waited for their breathing to return to normal. With a deep sigh, he rolled off the bed and begin to pick up their scattered clothing and pile it on the bed. Hermione watched his every move, a big goofy grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"You." she said. "You naked. You naked in my room. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master is walking around my room, naked. It's…" she broke off, grinning crazily.

"Surreal?" He asked, drawing out the word.

"Exactly." She cried out, jumping off the bed and grabbing up her clothes.

Severus nodded his head in agreement, reaching for his clothes he began to get dressed. "So what did Ms. Weasley have to say?" His voice sounded hesitant, a little nervous.

"Oh. She was already sleeping." Hermione answered, pulling her shirt over her head. "You don't mind me telling her, do you?" She asked looking at him.

He paused for a moment, thinking. Glancing at her he resumed tying the laces on his trainer. "No. I suppose it will be inevitable that people find out about us."

"Us?" Hermione looked surprised. "We're an 'us' now?"

"Well aren't we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess so." She smiled shyly, glancing up at him as she finished tying her shoes.

Severus stood up and grabbed her bag, holding out his other hand to her they left her room and headed back to the dungeons. Hermione walked next to him thinking about what he had said. 'Us. Snape and I are an Us.' She played out different scenarios and conversation through her head. 'My boyfriend, Severus said'. No wait, 'My boyfriend, The Potions Master said', even better she thought gently squeezing his hand. He glanced down at her and lightly returned the squeeze.

They walked along the corridor in a comfortable silence. Turning a corner, Hermione stopped short and gasped. "It's Mr. Filch." she whispered.

"Yes. It is." Severus said deeply, continuing to walk. Hermione was shocked that he hadn't let go of her hand. They approached Mr. Filch and stopped when they reached him. "Good Evening Argus." Severus said in his dark baritone.

"Good Evening Professor Snape." Filch answered, his eyes crawling over Hermione. "Rather late for a student to be out. Don't you think?" His beady eyes darted up to Snape and then back down to Hermione.

Taking a deep calming breath, Severus began to speak very slowly, as if to a small child. "As you can see, Argus. She is clearly with me."

Filch's eyes glanced down to their clasped hands and then quickly back to Snape's face. "Very well." he said, his voice dripping with disapproval. He continued to block their path.

"Is that all, Argus?" Snape asked, his voice threatening.

"Yes Professor." Filch simpered, stepping slowly out of the way. "Have a nice evening." He called after them, his voice dripping with innuendo.

"Git." Severus muttered, watching as he walked away. He started walking again, but realized that Hermione was frozen in place. He gently tugged on her hand. "Don't let the nasty git bother you. You're with me."

"He still scares me." she muttered.

When they reached his quarters, Snape tossed her bag to the side and collapsed on the couch. He held out his arms and Hermione crawled into them, sighing as he stroked her hair. They sat on the couch quietly. Hermione's head rested on Snape's chest as she listened to the steady sound of his heart beating. She felt peaceful, warm and safe. "Ready for bed Little One?" he whispered, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

Mmmm hmmm" she murmured, too peaceful to even answer properly.

"Come on then." he said, standing up with her still in his arms.

"I can walk." She protested, glaring at him.

"I know." His baritone voice carried a hint of teasing.

"Then put me down." She demanded.

"As you wish." He said, tossing her into the air. She landed in the middle of his bed with a grunt.

"I said put me down, not toss me about." She grumbled.

"Oh. Dreadfully sorry." he teased, pulling the black t-shirt over his head, "permit me to make it up to you.

Hermione giggled as he crawled predator like up her body and latched his lips on her throat. Sighing contentedly, Hermione lightly scratched his back with her blunt nails. "Severus." She moaned.

Lifting his head to gaze at her, he smiled wickedly, "You have on entirely too many clothes. Allow me." She watched as he pulled his wand from his pocket and slowly waved it over her body. She giggled as her clothing slowly vanished.

"Much better." he moaned as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

She moaned as his tongue flicked across her breasts. "Severus?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" His lips still wrapped around her nipple.

"Where are my clothes?"

He released her breast and smiled down at her with a sinister look. "Don't you trust me?" he asked, his voice silky.

"Of course I trust you." she said, running her fingers through his long black hair. "I just really like those jeans."

"They are right there." he said, pointing his wand over his shoulder. Hermione watched in amazement as her clothing appeared out of thin air and landed perfectly folded on the chair behind him. "Impressive." She whispered, reaching up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Severus reached up and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her close to him. His tongue danced passionately with hers.

"Now you have on too many clothes." she complained. He smiled and moved to wave his wand. Hermione captured his wrist in her tiny hand. "No magic." she whispered, her voice husky. He let her remove his wand from his hand and set it aside. He watched her curiously as she pushed him onto his back and captured his hands over his head. Kneeling astride him she begin placing feather light kisses along his jaw line. He moaned as she worked her way to his neck, nipping and sucking. "Mine." She whispered as she continued to lick and kiss down his chest. He sighed as she captured his nipple in her teeth. Smiling she continued to work her way down his chest to his taut abdomen. She ran her fingers across his ribcage. Shifting her position, she moved to his side and continued to run her hand further down his stomach. "So sexy." she whispered as she lightly tugged at the line of black hair starting at his naval and running down into the waistband of his jeans.

"Hermione." he said, a little breathlessly, as she massaged his erection through his jeans. She smiled up at him as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper. He raised his hips slightly so that she could slide them off his hips. When he was naked, Snape reached down and pulled her towards him. "Come here you." He growled, engulfing her in his arms and covering her face with kisses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked in the dim light. She was momentarily disoriented, wondering where she was. She smiled to herself when she felt the warm body pressed against her. She turned her head and stared into the black eyes of Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master.

"Well Good Morning Little Gryffindor." his baritone voice caressed her skin. "Imagine my surprise and delight to find you naked in my bed." He ran one long elegant finger down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. "Now what do you think I should do with you?" He teased.

Trying not to giggle and feigning fright, Hermione moaned "Oh please Potions Master, please don't take advantage of me."

He chuckled and slid his finger lower. "You mean I shouldn't touch you here?"

She gasped as his finger sank into her wet folds, teasing her clit. "No. Definitely not there." she moaned.

"Hmmmm" He licked and nipped lightly at her neck. "What if I do this?"

Hermione arched her back as he slid his long finger inside of her, rubbing it in and out. "Oh Gods!" she moaned. "Stop. Please stop."

Severus positioned himself between her legs. Staring down at her, he smirked. "Stop? I don't think so. I think I'm going to stick my hard cock into your wet waiting pussy." he moved forward and teased her opening with the tip of his erection.

"Then I'll scream." she whispered, her voice breathy with excitement.

"By all means, scream away." He groaned as he pushed into her tight opening. "I encourage it."

"Ohhhhhh." she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, her hips rising to meet his thrusts.

"You feel so good, Hermione." he whispered, capturing her lips in a frantic kiss.

They thrust against each other moaning and whispering softly. Hermione ran her fingers through his long black hair, pulling his face close to hers. "Severus." she cried loudly as her orgasm over took her.

He looked down at her and thrust rapidly into her, 'Uhhhhhh" he groaned as he came. They collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting a little, enjoying the after shocks of their shared orgasm.

"Good Morning." she whispered, when her breath finally returned.

"Morning." he said, sitting up in the bed. Glancing back at her he smiled. "Shower, then breakfast?"

"Sounds fabulous." she agreed, reaching for his hand and climbing out of bed. She followed him into the bathroom and watched as he carefully adjusted the water temperature. He stepped into the spray of water and held out his hand to her.

"Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly." his voice sultry.

"Happily." She giggled, stepping into the warm water and wrapping her arms around his thin waist. She sighed with contentment as he hugged her back, running his fingers up and down her spine. "That feels nice." she said, kissing his chest.

He smiled down at her and reached for the soap. Rubbing it between his hands, he worked up a lather. She purred contentedly as he began massaging her shoulders and her back, washing her gently. Reaching up, she wrapped her hands around his neck. Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed him. Standing in the warm water, they washed each other and kissed passionately.

"You're too tall." She complained, as she tried to rub shampoo in his hair.

"Perhaps I am just the right height and it is you who are too short." he drawled, bending over so she could reach him better.

"Oh you." she laughed, poking him playfully in the ribs.

Growling he grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the shower wall. Pining her hands over her head, he glared down at her. "No poking the Potions Master." he hissed, pressing his lips down hard against hers, kissing her fiercely.

She moaned as his tongue touched hers, rubbing, probing and teasing.

After their shower, Severus ordered breakfast for them. "So what are the plans for today?" Hermione asked, spearing a piece of sausage.

"I have some tasks I need to work on in the Dungeons. I thought you could either stay here and read or join me there."

"Oh." She said excitedly. "Could I borrow a small space in the dungeons? I've been working on a potion for the Weasley Twins."

"Certainly." he nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

"Let me see your nails?" Hermione asked, grabbing one of Severus' hands and pulling it to her. They had been working silently for several hours in the Dungeons, completely engrossed in their potion brewing. Severus allowed her to take his hand and inspect his nails. As she suspected, several were ragged, the cuticles were a mess and he had varying degrees of dark matter under the nails. "Drink this." she handed him a small potions vial containing a clear liquid.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, staring at the vial suspiciously.

"Just drink it." she huffed. "I've taken it numerous times myself. I won't hurt you."

"What will it do?"

"Just drink it and see. Don't you trust me?" She pouted.

Smirking, Snape raised the vial, sniffed it carefully and swallowed it down. "Now what?" He asked.

"Wait." She whispered.

Severus watched in astonishment as his nails were suddenly transformed, they were perfectly trimmed, clean, buffed and shining. He couldn't remember his hands every looking so nice. "What is it?" He asked, holding up his hand so she could examine his nails.

"It's a Mani/Pedi Potion I've been working on for the twins. You just took the 'Neat and Tidy' strength. There are several strengths all the way up to 'Vixen'."

"Mani/Pedi Potion?" His eyebrow raised in question.

"Manicure/Pedicure." she explained. "Your toenails will look just as nice. If you take it every month, your nails will stay perfectly groomed. Now place your hand on your chest."

He followed her instructions, placing his hand flat on his chest. He looked down as she touched her wand to his hand and murmured 'Takmica Boja Promena'. He watched in surprised as his nails colored with a blood red lacquer.

"Dammit." she hissed.

"I take it you did not mean to paint my nails red?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"No." She said, her voice angry. She touched her wand to his hand and whispered 'Jedan Boja". The red color disappeared. "They should have been black. The charm for men should always paint them black."

"I want my nails painted black?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well some men do." she sighed. "The charm for women should paint their nails based on the color of their outfit and their mood. Men's should always be black. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She flopped down on a stool.

Severus smiled at the frustrated look on Hermione's face. Inwardly he was bursting with pride. He was amazed at her ability to create such a complicated potion and charm. "Would you mind if I take a look?" He asked, kissing her furrowed brow.

"Please do." She said, waving her hand. "I'm completely stumped at this point."

Hermione watched as he stepped over to the cauldron and sniffed. Picking up her notes, he began to read through them carefully. She smiled at the look of concentration that came over his face. He motioned to her and they sat side by side, carefully discussing each ingredient that had been added and each step of the preparation. Two hours later, Hermione rejoiced as Severus' nails were painted a perfect Black. The introduction of the male genome from a frog had solved the problem.

Sweaty and tired, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much for your help."

He grunted and kissed her back. "Don't forget. We have a date this evening. How would you feel about a light lunch and a nap?"

"That sounds lovely." she sighed. "Let me help you clean up in here."

Flicking his wand casually over his shoulder, he said. "It's done."

She smiled broadly at him and allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**The romantic date...I had to do a lot of research for this Chapter. I saw the London Eye on The Amazing Race once and I thought it was the coolest thing EVER. I decided a dinner on the London Eye would be an absolutely incredible date. So if you happen to be from London...please keep in mind I have only seen pictures and read about it. Never been there myself...yet.**

**Hope you enjoy the first half of the date. I love all of your reviews, please keep them coming.**

"Wake up sleepy head."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Severus leaning over her, a smirk playing across his lips. Reaching up, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, but pulled away when her hand began to sneak down his stomach. "None of that." He said sternly. "We have a date to get ready for."

Hermione pouted, but gave up when Severus got out of bed and began moving around the room. She watched with curiosity as he gathered his clothing and picked up his toiletry case.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"I will be getting ready in one of the teacher's bathrooms." Heading towards the bedroom door, he turned back to her. "I will leave you here to get ready in privacy. I will pick you up promptly at 7:00."

She watched in surprise as he left the room. "Well." she whispered to herself. Getting up, she slowly collected her clothing and make up and made her way to the bathroom.

At 6:50, Hermione was pacing in Professor Snape's sitting room, nervous and anxious with anticipation. She was dressed carefully in an emerald green halter dress, complimenting this with gold sandals. Her make up was subtle and she had taken extra time with her hair, carefully arranging it in an up-do. She felt sexy and pretty. Promptly at 7:00 she heard a knocking on the door. Not sure what to do, she rose and shyly answered the door. She gasped at the sight before her.

Professor Snape stood on the other side of the door. His long black hair was pulled back and tied with a piece of black leather. He was dressed in muggle clothing, black trousers and a fitted black and gray striped shirt. He looked elegant and magnificent. "Ms. Granger." he greeted her, bowing slightly at his waist and presenting her with a single red rose. "May I say that you look absolutely breathtaking this evening."

"Why thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione answered, blushing furiously. "Won't you come in?" She stood back and motioned him to enter the room.

He nodded his head and stepped into his own quarters, pausing to kiss her lightly on the cheek. He moved to a cloak rack and pulled down two black, hooded cloaks. He held one out to her. "We will be flooing to our first destination. I believe these will serve to keep us clean and soot free."

Hermione allowed him to wrap the cloak around her shoulders and to carefully cover her head with the hood. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and stepped into the fireplace. She heard him say "Draco Malfoy's" before the green flames enveloped her.

When Severus released her, she stepped into the familiar living room of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's home.

"Severus, Hermione!" Draco cried, pulling himself up off the couch. "It's great to see you!" He embraced Professor Snape fondly and then turned to look at Hermione. "Wow! You look stunning, Granger." He said, appreciation in his voice.

"Thank you so much, Draco." she said, blushing a little.

"How's my girl doing?" He asked, settling himself back on the couch.

"Ginny's great. You should come visit soon." Hermione answered, looking around the room. "Where's Harry?"

"Kitchen." Draco said, nodding his head towards the kitchen door. "He was a little surprised when we received Severus' owl, saying you two were going on a date."

"Oh Merlin." she muttered. "Do I have time to go speak with him, Severus?

"Certainly," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "take your time."

"Severus. You old dog." She heard Draco tease as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, as she pushed through the kitchen door.

Harry looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. "Snape, Hermione? Snape? How can you go out with him?"

Hermione smiled at her friend gently and hugged him around the neck. "He's not like you think, Harry. He's very different when it's just he had I. He's sweet to me, concerned even."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get it Hermione."

"Look at it this way, Harry," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table and placing her hand on his, "remember how we all felt when Ginny started dating Draco? We all hated him."

Harry nodded his head.

"And now you two are the best of friends. You share a house with him for Gods sake." She looked at her best friend, imploringly. "Please just give Severus the same chance we all gave Draco."

"I guess." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Does he know you're still a Virgin?" He asked, looking at her pointedly.

She blushed furiously and looked down at the table. "He did." She whispered.

"You've shagged him, Hermione?" Harry gaped at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I did, Harry." Hermione said, raising her head proudly. "And I can't imagine having a more wonderful experience with anyone. He was gentle and tender and caring. Harry," her eyes pleading, "I think I could love him."

Harry stared at the surface of the table for the longest time, before he finally spoke. "Snape. Wow." he muttered. Looking up at Hermione, he smiled ruefully. "Mione. If you're happy, I'll try to be happy for you. But if that Dungeon Bat ever hurts you, I'll jinx him into next week."

"Fair enough." Hermione said, standing up. "Now come in and say Hello."

Harry and Hermione walked slowly into the living room. Severus and Draco were sitting and talking quietly.

Harry watched in surprise as Professor Snape rose and escorted Hermione to the couch, holding her arm lightly. After she was seated, he held out his hand to Harry. "Good Evening, Mr. Potter." He said politely.

"Professor Snape." Harry said, shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you."

Severus sat down on the couch next to Hermione and reached for her hand, holding it lightly, he glanced pointedly at Harry. Saying nothing, Harry sat down on one of the free chairs in the room.

"So where are you two kids headed this evening?" Draco teased, trying to lighten some of the tension that had seeped into the room.

"That is a surprise for Hermione." Severus said mysteriously, a sly smile playing on his lips.

_DING DONG_

They all looked up as the door bell rang. Draco rose from his chair and headed towards the front door. Opening it he turned to Severus. "I believe your ride is here." he said, grinning happily.

"Our ride?" Hermione whispered, looking curiously at Severus.

"Our ride." He repeated, squeezing her hand. Standing up, he pulled her to her feet with him. "Come see for yourself."

Hermione allowed him to escort her to the front door, one of his hands resting possessively on the small of her back. She gasped loudly, her hands flying to her face as she looked out the front door. A silver and black, two toned Rolls Royce Silver Cloud was idling in the drive way. A uniformed Chauffeur stood by, waiting patiently. "Oh Severus." She cried reaching up to hug him tightly around the neck.

Draco and Harry had joined them at the door. Harry's mouth hung open at the site of the antique luxury car in the drive way. Releasing Severus, Hermione turned to hug Harry.

"Oh look at it Harry. Isn't it fabulous?" She exclaimed.

Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder and his eyes caught Snapes. He smiled slightly at his old nemesis and teacher. Snape's face remained impassive, but he nodded his head slightly to Harry.

"It's really wonderful, Hermione." Harry said, releasing her from the hug. "Now go and have a great time."

"Shall we?" Snape asked, holding his arm out to her.

"We shall." She said, smiling brightly and linking her arm in his.

Severus turned and bowed slightly. "Good Evening Draco, Mr. Potter."

"See you when you get back." Draco called after them as the descended the steps and headed for the car.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as they approached the beautiful car. She giggled softly as the Chauffeur open the door for them and helped her into the car. After Severus was seated, he closed the door and settled himself into the driver's seat. As they pulled away, Severus reached for the open bottle of Champagne in the cooler next to him. "May I offer you a glass?" He asked, his voice was low and sultry.

"Oh yes, please." Hermione said, smiling up at him. Excepting the glass from him, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "This is really too much, Severus." She gasped when his hand wrapped around her neck and he pulled her to him to deepen the kiss.

"Too much? And we've only just begun." He leaned elegantly back in his seat and helped himself to his own glass of champagne. Hermione leaned back in the seat and casually placed her hand on his inner thigh. Stroking his leg gently, she drank her champagne and stared happily out the window.

Severus sipped his own champagne and marveled at the wonderful feeling of her hand resting on his thigh. He could tell by the look on her face that she was both surprised and excited. He was again taken aback by his good fortune. Leaning down he kissed her on the neck and whispered seductively. "Drink up Little One. We are almost at our next destination."

Hermione finished the last of her champagne and kissed him softly on the lips.

Smiling at her, he finished his own glass and pointed out the window. "Look."

She looked up and turned her head sideways, gazing up at the London Eye. "Oh Severus!" She exclaimed, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Have you ever been?" He asked.

"I haven't." She said, still staring out the window.

"Well then, you are in for a treat." He said as he helped her out of the car. Severus linked arms with her and approached the Ticketing counter. He stepped ahead of the queue to the front of the VIP line.

"Good Evening, Sir," the muggle counter person said, "and how may I help you?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape and I have reserved a private dinner capsule for two."

Hermione felt a little shiver of excitement at the power and authority that radiated from him.

"Yes Sir." The clerk jumped up smiling brightly. "Come right this way."

Severus again placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and ushered her in front of him. They followed the clerk, who lead them to the front of another waiting cue. "You're capsule should be along any moment Professor. I will leave you in the capable hands of the conductor."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she turned around and hugged Severus tightly around the waist. Kissing her on top of the head, he turned her around so she could watch the arriving capsules.

"Are you excited?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione nodded her head.

After several capsules had passed, the conductor turned to them and said, "Yours should be the next one, Sir. Dinner has been laid out just as you requested. Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you." Severus said deeply, as he escorted Hermione into the capsule.

When the door had closed and the giant Ferris wheel begin to turn again, Hermione glanced eagerly around. An intimate dinner table for two had been laid out close to the windows.

"Allow me." Snape said, pulling out her chair.

"Why thank you Sir." she said, curtsying slightly before she settled into her seat.

Severus smiled at her as he sat down next to her. "Champagne?" he asked, pulling the bottle from the ice bucket.

"Oh please." Hermione said, holding out her champagne glass. Glancing out of the windows, she sighed. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have." Snape said, looking intensely at her as he handed her the glass.

Blushing crimson, she smiled back at him. "So what should we drink to?"

"Us." He held up his glass and lightly clinked it against hers. "Now," he said gruffly, changing the subject "are you hungry?"

"Absolutely famished." She said, eying the covered dishes.

Snape lifted the covers, revealing pheasant, roasted potatoes and salad. They sat at the table and enjoyed their meal, speaking softly to each other or simply gazing out the windows at the glorious views.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione leaned back in her chair and sipped her champagne. The meal had been perfection.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Severus asked her, smiling wickedly.

"What's that look for?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing." He feigned mock innocence. "I was merely inquiring if you would like dessert. And," he added, leering at her, "if you would like to be more comfortable while we enjoy our dessert?"

"Sure." She said carefully, wary about what he had planned.

Still smiling wickedly, Severus withdrew his wand. With a wave of his hand, the dinner table vanished and was replaced by a large bed. Hermione giggled as she found herself perched in the middle, propped up by several soft pillows. "How wonderful." She laughed. "But won't the attendants become suspicious when they look through the windows and see their table and chairs missing?"

Severus stumbled back dramatically, his hand grasping his chest. "Ms. Granger, you wound me. Do you doubt my abilities as a Great Wizard that much?" Reaching behind his back, he presented her with a large bowl, filled with chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. Crawling on to the bed, he held the dessert out to her. "If anyone should glance into our capsule, they will merely see us, sitting at our table engaged in deep conversation. We are free to do whatever we wish."

Hermione leered back at him as she took in his words. "You really are a great Wizard." She murmured, reaching for him.

Severus settled next to her on the bed. Taking a spoonful of ice cream, he teased her lips with it, holding it up to her and then pulling it away. Growling, Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled the spoon into her mouth.

Snape leaned over and captured her lips, tasting the chocolate on them. While she was kissing him, Hermione felt her clothing vanish from her body and became acutely aware of his bare flesh pressing against hers.

"You're bad." She mumbled against his lips.

"Very bad." He growled, gently pushing her back on the bed.

Her laughter turned into moans of pleasure when he spooned ice cream onto her nipples and gently licked it off.

"Yum." he whispered, licking his lips. He continued to dab ice cream on her body and lick it off.

Hermione reached out and ran her fingers through his long silky hair. She moaned and thrashed as he teased her body with cold and hot sensations. He continued working his way down her body until he was positioned between her legs. Taking a large spoonful of ice cream, he grinned up at her. Hermione gasped loudly as his ice cold tongue delved into her warm folds.

"Delicious." He hissed as he lay between her legs, slowly and deliberately torturing her with his attentions. He smiled as she bucked and moaned as the ice cold sensations were followed quickly by his hot tongue. Hermione keened loudly as he focused his attention directly on her clit. Screaming his name loudly, she came forcefully, pulling roughly on his hair. Severus sat back on his haunches and lighted rubbed her stomach as she came down from her orgasm.

He chuckled as she mumbled, almost incoherently. "Chocolate ice cream good."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she grinned up at him. He turned to set the ice cream dish aside, but she sat up quickly and grabbed it from his hands. "My turn." she whispered hoarsely. Getting to her knees, she pointed to the spot where she had been lying. "On your back, Professor." she ordered.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her. Moving slowly, he lay on his back and propped his head on the pillows. His eyes watched her warily.

Smiling at him innocently, Hermione took a large spoonful of ice cream and rolled it around on her tongue. Still staring at him, she swallowed deliberately and took another spoonful.

"This really IS good ice cream." She said, as she swallowed another mouthful.

Severus rolled his eyes at her. "Am I to just lie here and watch you eat ice cream?" He asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." She said, taking another spoonful.

He growled and rolled his eyes again.

Giggling she took a large spoonful and placed it in the center of his chest. Using her fingers, she rubbed it until it painted a line from his chest to his stomach. Bending over him, she began to take tiny kittenish licks, lapping the ice cream from his body.

Severus raised his head and watched her lick his body. His cock grew harder as he watched her small pink tongue dart out and lap at the ice cream. When she reached the bottom of the trail, she gently licked his belly button. Smiling up at him with an evil glint, Hermione knelt between his legs. Watching his eyes, she placed a dab of ice cream directly on the head of his dick. She watched as it slowly begin to melt and drip down the side of his cock. He gasped loudly when she bent over and slowly licked the drips from his cock and sucked the ice cream from the tip.

"Oh Gods, Hermione." He moaned as she repeated the action. By the 10th repetition, Snape was sure he was going to either explode or die from pleasure.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the fierce Potions Master slowly come unglued. His hands were clinching the bed cover so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He was panting and making noises unlike any she had heard him make before. She took a large mouthful of ice cream and plunged her mouth down on his cock. Severus cried loudly and his hips thrust forward uncontrollably. With the head of his dick still in her mouth, Hermione swallowed the ice cream and proceeded to suck the rest off his cock.

Severus could feel his orgasm forming and he knew he was going to come very, very soon. He struggled to control himself as he reached down to pull Hermione's head away. She surprised him when she swatted his hand away and took even more of him into her mouth.

"Hermione! I'm going to come." He groaned loudly, pulling at her head again.

Hermione plunged her mouth down further and gagged a little. Tears began to stream down her face. But she loved the frantic, out of control timbre in his voice and she was determined to see this to the end.

Unable to withhold anymore, Severus tried not to thrust further into her mouth as he came. He yelled loudly as come shot out of him and into her mouth. His eyes were closed, but he could feel her trying to swallow his full load. Severus' orgasm seemed to last for an eternity. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard or for so long. Panting he slowly opened his eyes.

Hermione was kneeling on the bed, panting and wiping the remains of his come from her mouth. Waving his hand weakly, he whispered "Scourgify" and the remainder of come and melted ice cream vanished. His hand was shaking when he reached down to her, "Come here my brave, little Gryffindor." She crawled up his body and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "You are truly amazing." He whispered, kissing her softly on the top of the head. "Truly amazing." He was still shaking as Hermione settled herself in his arms. He squeezed her tightly and stroked her hair tenderly. "You didn't have to do that Little One." He said, his voice was shaky too.

"Didn't you like it?" She asked, kissing his chest lightly.

"Like it?" He snorted. "I loved it. I'm shattered."

"Well then," she murmured, tracing a pattern on his chest, "I did have to do it."

Sighing, he hugged her even tighter. When he had regained control of his senses and stopped shaking, he nudged her lightly. "Come on. Let's go look at the sights." Climbing out of bed, he held his hand out to her.

"Naked?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Naked." He stated firmly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Wait." He said quickly. She watched as he grabbed his wand and waved it once.

"What are you up to now?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled at her mysteriously and pulled her to the windows.

Hermione gasped as she looked down. London was lit up before her. Severus stood behind her, his hands linked around her waist as she happily pointed out Big Ben, Parliament and The Tower of London. Hermione was pointing out The Thames when a loud popping sound and a burst of color appeared in the sky. She jumped and turned to look at Snape.

"Watch." He said, turning her back to face the window. Hermione squealed with glee as fireworks shot off over the river.

"Did you?" She asked in wonder.

"Muggle fireworks. See that barge down there?" He pointed towards the river. "Just for you, Hermione." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love it."

"I love you." He whispered against her hair.

Hermione whirled around and looked at him, shocked. "Do you mean that?" She stuttered.

"Of course I meant it. I love you. I have for sometime now." He said gruffly. "Now turn around and watch your fireworks."

"I do believe I love you too, Severus Snape." she said softly.

He grunted and turned her around to face the windows again. She smiled when he hugged her tightly from behind and buried his face in her hair. They stood there together, hugging and watching the fireworks. Hermione laughed and giggled, pointing out the different colors and jumping at the loud explosions. The finale came in a barrage of sparks, lights, bangs and booms. When it was over Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and kissing him deeply. "Thank you so much." She whispered. He could taste salt on his tongue. He pulled back and stared at her face.

"You're crying?" he asked, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

"Only because I'm so happy." She sniffed.

"Silly girl." He grunted.

"Snarky Professor" she quipped back. "Make love to me you vicious old Potions Master."

"Gladly." He growled, picking her up and carrying her across the capsule. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her body with his. Moving slowly, he began kissing her face and down her neck, pausing here and there to nibble lightly at her skin. She reached around and grabbed his arse, rubbing and pulling him to her center.

"Are we eager?" He asked, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock.

"Very." she moaned, arching her back and pressing against him. She sighed contentedly as he slowly entered her.

"Say it again." She begged, kissing his neck.

He chuckled deeply and pushed himself up to stare down at her, his baritone voice sent chills through her body. "I love you, Hermione Granger. Very, very much." He begin to move his hips, dragging his cock slowly in and out of her body.

"I love you too, Severus." She said, running her hands up and down the strong muscles of his back.

They moved together slowly. Neither attempting to increase the pace. They stared into each other's eyes and basked in the feeling of being "joined". The friction was madding and the pleasure exquisite. They came together quietly, never taking their eyes off one another.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus and Hermione lay together, holding hands and staring up at the stars as the giant wheel turned. After the second rotation, Hermione stifled a yawn with her hand. Rolling on his side to face her, he kissed her cheek gently. "We should probably think about heading back to Draco's."

She nodded her head and stood up. They dressed slowly. With a wave of his wand, Severus vanished the bed and returned the dining table to its original place. They took their seats and held hands on the top of the table. "I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful night." she said, kissing his hand.

Snape grunted, but Hermione could see the pleased smirk play across his lips.

When the capsule stopped, the attendant opened the door. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Very much." Hermione beamed. "Thank you. It was amazing." She turned and smiled at Severus.

In the car, she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped her up in his strong arms. She raised her head when he kissed the top of her head and whispered "We're here."

Draco met them at the door and ushered them into the living room. "Would you care for a brandy?"

"None for me." Hermione yawned.

"I wouldn't mind one." Severus answered. He sat on the couch and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She kicked off her shoes and nuzzled her face into his neck, snuggling into his arms.

Draco returned with the drinks. He smiled broadly at his old Head of House cuddling a tiny Gryffindor on his lap. "Mind your tongue, Draco." Severus said darkly as he reached for his glass.

Hermione drifted off to sleep as she listened to the two men talk. Severus' voice rumbled deeply in his chest, lulling her to sleep.

Hermione woke and looked around. She was lying on Professor Snape's bed, he was attempting to remove her dress. "How did I get here?" She asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep while we were at Draco's. I carried you here."

"I'm sorry and I wanted to speak to Harry before we came back to the castle." She said sadly.

"Well I did see Mr. Potter," he said, continuing to remove her dress, "and I assured him you had a wonderful time on our date. I don't think he was too pleased, seeing you curled up on my lap though." He chuckled evilly.

"Why didn't you just magic my clothes off?"

"I was having more fun doing it this way." He leered at her.

"Oh you were, were you?" She teased, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

Laughing he swatted at her hand. "Stop it you wanton minx. Aren't you tired yet? Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes." She pouted. "But I want to fuck you too."

"Greedy wench." He mumbled as he stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Climbing into bed he wrapped the naked witch tightly into his arms. He kissed her deeply and then moved to nibble on her neck. "Roll over on your side, with your back to me." He breathed in her ear.

She rolled over and pressed her back tightly to him. She sighed pleasantly as she felt him rub his hard cock against her wet outer lips and slowly push himself into her. He pulled her tightly against him when he was fully inside her warmth. "There." He spoke softly in her ear. "Now you can have both. My cock in you while you sleep."

"Mmmmmm." She said sleepily as he moved gently inside of her.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was still wrapped tightly in Severus' arms. She sighed happily and enjoyed the warmth of his large body against her back and the reassuring sound of his breathing. Peaceful and content, she replayed every second of their date in her head. Feather light kisses on her shoulder blades pulled her out of her reverie.

"Good morning." She said, attempting to rollover and face him.

"Shhhh." He hissed in her ear, his arms tightening and holding her in place. She gasped slightly as she felt him rub his erect penis between her legs. "I have to fuck you." He groaned in her ear, his voice hoarse from sleep or lust.

She moaned as he pushed himself into her and pulled her tightly to his chest. His hand traced down her stomach and began to rub between her legs, massaging her clit. Hermione began to pant and she rubbed back against him. He surprised her when he continued to speak in her ear.

"What have you done to me witch? Why can't I stop fucking you?" From a man who was usually quiet during sex, his baritone voice and words sent shivers through her body and straight to her center. He continued to speak into her ear as he thrust in and out of her. "I can't believe how good it feels to fuck you. You have completely captured me. All the times I fantasized about you, imagined being you. I never knew it could feel this good. That you could feel so fucking good."

Hermione whimpered with pleasure and moved with him.

"Fuck. Hermione. When I read that note and realized you wanted me too, I almost came all over myself. It was all I could do not to take your right there, right in front of everyone. Gods I just want to fuck you and keep on fucking you. Tell me you want me. Tell me you need." He pleaded.

"Oh Gods Severus." She cried loudly her whole body was vibrating. "I want you so much. I need you so much."

He pulled out of her and pushed her on her back, climbing on top, he pushed himself back into her wet center.

"You have captured me completely woman. I am at your mercy. Fuck, Hermione so fucking good, so fucking good."

Hermione was panting, she wrapped her legs around his waist and scratched his back with her nails.

"I am completely and utterly yours, Hermione. Oh Gods." He yelled loudly as he came. His whole body shook and he pressed himself tightly against her as he came. Hermione whimpered as her own orgasm pulsed through her.

Severus collapsed, face down on the bed next to her, his arm slung across her chest and his face buried in her neck. He was breathing heavily and his back was sweaty. His whole body trembled.

Wrapping her arm around him she gently rubbed his scarred back and waited for him to regain himself. Gradually his shaking subsided and his breathing returned to normal. He surprised her when he spoke against her neck without raising his head. "The Dark Lord never truly trusted me." He said darkly. "He always questioned my loyalties. When I failed to provide him with the information he desired, or failed to complete some task." He paused, taking a deep shuddering breath. "He would torture me."

Hermione kept rubbing his back. He paused for so long, she wondered if he would speak again. Finally he took another deep breath and continued. "The Dark Lord enjoyed beating me, but he most enjoyed the Cruciatus Curse. When he would do that," he paused again and she heard his voice catch, "when he would do that, I would Occlumens my mind and go into the small part where I kept my memories of you. Thinking about you, dreaming about you kept me sane. I cannot believe that you want me too. I cannot believe that having you in my arms now is real." He raised his head slowly and looked at her. Quiet tears were streaming down her face. "I love you more then you can ever know." He said simply.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded her head. Unable to speak through her tears, she stroked his hair with her hand. Laying his head on her stomach, he closed his eyes as she gently comforted him, rubbing his hair and his back.

Snape lay with his head on Hermione's stomach and allowed her to comfort him in a way he'd never been comforted before. The feel of her soft hand rubbing his back, her stomach beneath his cheek and the smell of sex hanging in the air slowly begin to loosen the grip of terror he had felt upon waking. He was grateful for her quiet peace and comforting touch. Grateful that she asked him no questions nor seemed to want further explanation. Even if he wanted to, he did not think he could describe the horrible nightmare that had followed him from sleep into waking. When he had opened his eyes, the blackness and terror had followed him. He was sure that the agonizing pain, feelings of loneliness and fear where merely hiding from him, waiting to snatch him away from the warmth he held in his arms. When he had kissed her shoulders and tasted her skin on his lips, he had been overcome with panic and the need to prove to himself that it was real. That SHE was real. In his fear and his terror, he couldn't get close enough to her, couldn't feel her enough, couldn't believe that she was really in his arms and that he was safe inside her warmth. He took a deep breath and felt himself begin to relax. He placed his large hand on her stomach and lost himself in her comforting touch.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she quietly stroked him. His frank admission had surprised her, she could only imagine the horror and the pain he must have suffered at the hands of Lord Voldemort. She could feel his muscles relax under her hand and her heart swelled with love for this incredibly strong, brave and complex man. She was startled when he stood suddenly. Without glancing at her, he crossed the room with large strides and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Touching her stomach where his head had been, she felt dampness. Bringing her fingers to her lips she tasted the salt and realized he had been crying. When he finally opened the bathroom door, Hermione had composed herself and dried her own tears. He stood in the doorway and smiled at the beautiful witch lying naked in his bed.

"Can you swim?" He asked, tossing a heavy black robe onto the bed.

"Swim?" she asked confused.

"Swim." He repeated. "To propel oneself through water in a buoyant manner?"

"I know what swimming is," she said testily. "what I don't know is why you are asking me if I can."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his pajama pants. "Well if you would answer the question I could show you why I asked."

"Yes. I can swim." She said, pulling on the robe.

"Then come on" he said, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione tightened the robe around her and allowed him to lead her from his chambers and out to the castle hallway. Holding his hand she followed him around twists and turns until they entered a part of the castle she had never seen before. "Where are we?" She whispered as the stopped in front of an ornate door.

Smiling wickedly he leaned towards and whispered "Delirium Aquamansa".


	10. Chapter 10

Professor Snape turned the handle and opened the ornate door, he stood back and motioned for Hermione go before him. Her mouth fell open as she entered the room.

"What is this place, Severus?" she asked, her voice awed.

She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded casually across his chest. "Teacher's bathroom." He said his voice bored. The sly smirk on his face, betrayed his attempts at nonchalant.

"Teacher's bathroom." She mouthed silently, turning in a circle to take in the huge room. A marble, swimming pool sized bathtub lay before her. Its size made the tub in the prefect's bathroom seem like a wash basin. A small waterfall splashed gently at one end, while low chaise lounges shimmered just under the water at the other. Stained glass windows of famous Wizards and Witches lined the walls, casting small prisms of colored light through out the room.

Hermione jumped in surprise as Severus's hands settled on her shoulders, slowly pushing the robe from her body. She squealed loudly when he scooped her naked body up into his strong arms. "Are you sure you can swim?" He whispered darkly in her ear.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" He asked as he tossed her into the deep end of the pool.

"You Bastard!" Hermione yelled when her head broke the surface. She tossed her wet hair off her face and swam to the side, trying to grab for his leg. Severus danced just outside of her grasp, laughing loudly. Hermione grunted at him in frustration. Turning away, she dove under the water and swam gracefully to the other side of the pool. When she resurfaced, she lookedfor him. She watched as he removed his pajama pants and slowly entered the pool by way of the steps. He stopped when he reached waist deep water.

Hermione swam towards him, feeling with her feet until she was able to stand. She walked to him and stood directly in front of him. "Bastard." She repeated, twisting at her waist and using both hands to splash him with a great wave of water.

He stood there with water dripping in his face and his wet hair covering his eyes. Raising his hands slowly, he pushed his long wet hair straight back. "And now you will pay for that." He said darkly.

Hermione shrieked loudly as he suddenly reached for her, his movements lightening fast. He picked her up and lifted her easily over his head. Laughing, he threw her back into the deep end.

Hermione was laughing when she broke the surface again. Swimming slowly she approached him. Stopping just beyond his reach, she splashed water in his face.

Growling, he took a swipe at her. Giggling, she moved further away from him and deeper into the water. She splashed him again, and again swam just beyond his long reach. Taking another step forward, Severus glanced down at the water lapping high on his chest. He realized his tactical error just as her hand gripped his ankle and pulled, yanking him off balance and dunking him under the water. He stood up quickly, but before he'd even had a chance to wipe the hair out of his eyes, Hermione rose out of the water and latched herself onto his back.

"Do you give up?" She hissed in his ear.

"Never." He growled, reaching over his shoulder and flipping her easily into the water. Quickly wiping his wet hair out of his eyes, he scanned the pool for her. Looking beneath the surface, he watched her swimming in a circle around his legs. He moaned as her tiny hand wrapped around his semi-hard cock. She slowly rose out of the water, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Do you surrender now?" She asked, squeezing him firmly.

"Mmmmmmm" He moaned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. "Severus Snape, King of the Slytherins NEVER surrounds." He moaned as his erection grew harder in her hand. "I do however take prisoners. And, as my prisoner, I order you to keep doing that to my cock." He captured her lips in another passionate kiss and began to move her slowly through water. "Let go for a second and close your eyes." He whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky.

Hermione did as he asked. With her eyes closed he held her tightly to his chest as they moved through the water. She could hear the sound of the waterfall getting louder and closer.

"Open your eyes." He whispered, setting her gently on her feet.

She opened her eyes and looked around her, smooth rocks and small pools of water created ledges and comfortable seating areas. Turning around she could see a wall of water rushing down. "We're behind the water fall." She murmured.

He nodded his head and pulled himself up on one of the ledges. Stretching out, he reclined on the smooth rocks, his back and arse resting in a small pool of warm water, his cock pointed straight to the ceiling. Turning his head, he looked at her with hooded, lust filled eyes. "Perfect." He murmured. "Now where were we? Ahhhh yes." Hermione watched as he raised his hand in the air and twisted his wrist. "Give me your hand." He muttered, licking his lips and holding out his hand to hers.

Hermione touched his hand and was surprised to find that it was slick with oil. Grasping her tiny hand in his, he took her fingers and wrapped them around his straining erection. With his hand over hers, he began to guide her hand over his cock, spreading the slick lubricant and establishing a rhythm. When he let go of her hand, she tried to keep up the pressure and pace he had established.

"Hermione." He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "You have no idea how good that feels."

She watched his face as she stroked his cock. The look of sheer pleasure and lust thrilled her and sent pulses of pleasure to her center. He opened his eyes and stared at her, his black eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Oh Gods, yes." He moaned. "Just like that, just like that, feels so good." His words came out in short pants.

Hermione loved feeling his cock in her hand, she squeezed and stroked him, loving the feeling of power that came over her as she stared at the look of pleasure on his face.

"Oh that's it." He groaned softly. He opened his eyes and stared at her face. "You're so beautiful." He panted.

Hermione continued to stroke him, but her arm had begun to tire and her hand was beginning to cramp as she struggled to keep the pace he had set.

Severus could feel her grip slowly loosen and her strokes begin to falter. Moving her hand away, he replaced it with his own. He gazed at her as he began stroking his cock, his hand moving rapidly.

She watched fascinated as he stroked himself. The sight of him touching himself sent waves of pleasure down her stomach and straight to her center. Her pussy began to ache and burn with excitement. Reaching out she placed her hand between his legs and lightly grasped his balls.

He moaned and thrust his hips up. "Harder Hermione." He groaned. "Squeeze them, squeeze my balls."

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

"You won't." He panted. "I won't let you, just squeeze a little."

She tightened her grasp a little.

"More." he begged, his fist flying across the head of his cock. "Just a little more."

She squeezed a little harder and he yelled loudly. "Right there, Oh Gods, yes, right there."

Hermione felt his balls tighten in her grasp, getting harder and pulling up towards his body. She held onto him and watched as come flew out of the head of his cock, his body shuddering violently with the force of his orgasm.

"Hermione." He moaned, turning his head to kiss her passionately.

When he finally released her mouth from his, he smirked at the look of pure lust on her face. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and she was panting heavily. Chuckling, he kissed along her jaw line and sucked gently on her neck.

"Have I mentioned how dead sexy you are?" She moaned.

"No you haven't." He said his voice low and sultry. "So, you think I'm sexy, do you?"

"Dead sexy." She repeated. "Watching you stroke yourself like that? I never knew anything could be so sexy.

Chuckling, he pressed his lips against hers again, their tongues rubbing slowly together. Still kissing her, he lowered himself from the ledge. "Sit here with me." He sank down in the warm pool and pulled her between his legs. She lay with her back resting on his chest as he gently trailed his finger tips across her stomach. "So I'm sexy am I?"

"Mmmmmmm"

"And I excite you?"

"So much." She panted.

"How excited are you, Hermione?" He whispered, his lips tickling her neck. "Tell me how your pussy feels?"

"Hot, throbbing. Oh Gods!" She yelped at the sudden wonderful sensation on her clit. She groaned as he brushed his large palms across her sensitive nipples. Hermione stared down as both of his hands toyed with her breasts. If both of his hands were on her breasts, what was causing this amazing feeling between her legs? Focusing she tried to identify what she was feeling. A small wheel of water was spinning between her legs, hitting her clit with exactly the right force, pressure and speed.

"Oh Gods, Severus," she moaned, "What is that?"

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Mmmmmmmm." She moaned again.

"This grotto was enchanted by the four founding members of Hogwarts." He explained, still brushing her breasts lightly. "I assume they realized how stressful teaching young wizards and witches could be and they wanted to provide their teachers with some type of…" he hesitated, searching for the right word. "Outlet for their tensions. This grotto is designed to provide sexual pleasure for those seeking it, either alone, as couples or even as groups. Didn't you notice that I was laying at exactly the perfect height for you to stroke my cock?"

She nodded her head slowly, she was trying to focus on his words, but the sensation between her legs was very distracting.

"The grotto rocks subtly conform to provide just the right surface, platforms or external objects you need to achieve optimum sexual pleasure."

"It works." She groaned, her eyes glazing over.

Severus laughed. "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought you here. You'll no longer have any need for me."

"Don't be ridiculous Severus." She panted. "I'll always have need for you. I'd never be able to find this place again on my own."

"Cheeky Witch." He said, pinching her nipples between his fingers.

"Snarky Bastard." She groaned. "Now would you kindly shut up so I can concentrate?"

He laughed again. Lowering his head, he placed his lips on her neck and began to suck.

Hermione groaned loudly and arched her back against his chest. "Oh keep doing that. It feels so good."

"Gladly, my love." He whispered, sucking greedily.

Hermione was completely lost in feelings of pleasure, her whole body tingled from his lips on her neck, the teasing of her nipples and the amazing sensation between her legs. She imagined that she could feel every nerve ending in her body gearing up for an explosion.

Severus continued to suck on her neck, he could feel her whole body begin to quiver. He latched onto her harder and held her tightly as she convulsed through her orgasm. Lights exploded in Hermione's brain as she orgasmed, jolts of pleasure running out from her stomach engulfed the rest of her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She felt his strong arms tighten around her as she came. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she collapsed against him as small aftershocks caused her to twitch with pleasure.

Severus hugged her tightly and showered kisses on her hair, face and neck. "So, are you ready for breakfast yet?" He asked when she had recovered herself.

"I'm famished. But I don't want to leave here yet."

"We don't have to." Grabbing her hand, he led her out from behind the waterfall and back to the large pool. "Look there." he pointed.

Hermione squealed when she saw the marble table and stools sitting in the shallow end of the pool. The table was laden with food and a bottle of champagne. Breaking away from him, she swam quickly to the table. Sitting on the seat, with the warm water still lapping around her, she clapped her hands happily. "Oh Severus! This is so wonderful."

He smiled and passed her a glass of champagne.

After she had eaten her fill, Hermione laid back and was not surprised when her stool transformed into a chaise lounge. "I love magic." She said, trailing her fingers through the water.

"I love you." He said kissing her deeply and brushing her wet hair off her shoulders. "Oh my." he said suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked at her neck.

"What?" she asked alarmed at the look on his face.

"I seemed to have left a rather large mark on your neck." He struggling not to laugh.

"You gave me a hickey?" She said, glaring at him.

"It would seem so." Still laughing, he dove under the water and swam quickly away.

Swimming after him, she grabbed him and wrapped herself around his body. "I can't believe you gave me a hickey." She muttered.

"My deepest apologies." He said softly. Reaching up, he twisted his wrist in the air. Bringing it back down he begin to gently massage shampoo into her hair.

"How are you doing that?" She asked.

"Just raise your hand, think about shampoo, turn your wrist and the room will provide it."

She followed his directions and was rewarded with a handful of shampoo. Reaching up, she began to wash his hair while lightly kissing his face.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione pushed gently on his shoulders, urging him to kneel before her. He sighed as she washed his hair, gently massaging his scalp with her nails. He rested his forehead against her stomach and thrilled at the feeling. "Rinse." She whispered.

He slowly lowered himself under the water and shook his head to clear the shampoo from his hair. Rising up out of the water before her, he placed tiny kisses all the way up her body, from her stomach to her chest. His large hands softly caressing her breasts.

Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, they stood face to face in the water. She watched as he turned his wrist in the air. She smiled as he slowly began to rub soap on her body. Copying his action, she reached up and begin rub his shoulders with her own soapy hands. Eyes never leaving each other, their hands slowly washed, touched and explored. As he gently massaged her soapy breasts, she ran her hands down his sides, rubbing his hips and his large thighs. Leaning over he placed feather light kisses on her forehead and cheeks. When they had touched and washed every possible inch of each other's body, they slowly sank in the water to rinse. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed small kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

Severus captured her lips with his and rubbed his tongue against hers in a slow and passionate kiss. Reaching down he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Hermione couldn't repress her moan as his strong hands rubbed and kneaded the cheeks of her arse. She could feel his excitement rubbing against her As they continued their slow arduous exploration, their lust began to reach a fevered pitch. Moving slowly through the water, Severus carried her back into the grotto. She gently unwrapped herself from him and allowed him to place her carefully on a rock ledge.

"Turn around." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her deeply, before pulling back and moving her body around to face the smooth rocks. Twisting his hand in the air, he slowly massaged oil into her shoulders. Moving his hands down her back, he gently pushed her until she was bending over the rocks. She moaned softly as he rubbed circles on the cheeks of her ass.

"Relax Hermione." He breathed huskily into her ear as he moved one long finger to play slowly around the opening of her anus. Still breathing in her ear, he whispered, "I'd never do anything to hurt you. Trust me."

She started and tried to stand up as his long finger slowly entered her anus.

"Shhhhh Hermione." His lips ticked her ear. "Relax and trust me." He placed his other hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her until she was leaning over the rocks again. "Trust me" He whispered again as he slowly slid his finger in and out of her anus.

Hermione groaned at the strange feeling of his finger there, she moaned softly as he began to pump her with his finger. It felt strange and full. As he continued to move she began to pant slightly. "See it feels good, doesn't it."

"I, I think so." She murmured. "It feels strange."

"Mmmmmm" He moaned against her ear, never ceasing his pumping. "Just relax." Grasping his cock, he began to slowly rub the head against her sopping wet folds. Pushing gently he entered her, pushing himself until he was fully seated inside her.

"Oh Gods." She moaned, collapsing weakly against the smooth rocks.

"That's it. Just relax." He said, standing up and beginning to slowly drag his cock in and out of her pussy, moving his finger in and out of her at the same speed as his thrusts. She was so tight against his cock it was almost painful. "Oh Hermione." He moaned his voice sounding awed.

Hermione rested her cheek against the smooth rock. She began to pant slightly as the strange feeling slowly evolved into a feeling of exquisite pressure and pleasure. "Oh Gods Severus." she panted.

"That's it Hermione." He said, increasing his speed slightly. "Come hard for me."

"Faster." She panted. "Move faster, harder."

As he thrust into her harder, she could feel fingers of an orgasm building up with each thrust. Clinching her hands into tight fists she grunted softly as each thrust created a new wave of ecstasy, building and building until her nerve endings exploded with pleasure as she came.

Severus growled as her muscles clamped down on both his finger and his cock. He continued to thrust into her as his orgasm coursed through his body, his cock pulsating as it shot come deep inside of her. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled loudly as he came.

Panting heavily, he slowly removed his finger from her anus and gently rubbed her lower back. He moaned again softly as he pulled his cock from her and sank down into a sitting position on the rocks. "My Gods Hermione." He muttered as he pulled her down and gently cuddled her on his lap.

Sitting in the warm water, they kissed and cuddled, peacefully enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. They were still kissing softly when a voice outside of the grotto broke the silence.

"Severus, Old Boy. Are you about done back here?"

Hermione jumped and tighten her hold around his neck. She hid her face against him as Headmaster Dumbledore peeked around a rock and peered at them. "Ah. And Ms. Granger." He said happily. "I really don't want to disturb you, but I'm meeting Poppy and Minnie here in a few minutes and I was wondering how much longer you would be?"

"I believe we are done, Headmaster. Just give us a moment."

"Oh of course." Dumbledore chuckled, turning to wander back into the bathroom.

"Old pervert." Snape mumbled as he reached up to pry Hermione's arms from around his neck.

"I could die from embarrassment." She groaned, squeezing his neck tighter.

"Well I'm going to die from strangulation if you don't ease your grip." Severus whispered, again trying to pull her arms away from his neck.

Hermione removed her arms and quickly buried her hands in her face. "Professor Dumbedore's seen me naked." She moaned.

"Let me get your robe for you." Severus laughed as he stood up and walked out into the bathroom. Hermione could hear them speaking from beyond the stone wall.

"Is Ms. Granger quite all right?"

"She's just a little embarrassed." Snape answered, pulling on his pajama pants and grabbing the black robe.

Hermione grabbed the robe gratefully and quickly pulled it on. With her head still down, she allowed Severus to lead her to the ornate bathroom door.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Ms Granger." Dumbledore said happily. "I'm so glad to see you two have finally discovered each other. Have a lovely rest of the day."

"We will." Severus answered. "You have a lovely afternoon as well." He quickly pulled Hermione into the hall and closed the door.

Severus ushered a very quiet Hermione back to his quarters. Once there, she flopped down on the couch and once again covered her face with her hands. "Dumbledore saw me naked ." She muttered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. He really only saw your back, the rest of you was pressed against me." Snape said reasonably.

Raising her eyes, she glared at him over her hands. "You're amused by this? Aren't you?" She demanded.

"Maybe just a little." He laughed, sitting down next to her on the couch and wrapping her up in his long arms. "Look on the bright side. At least he did not ask us to join them." He laughed even harder at the look of horror and shock that came over her face.

"Oh Gods." She moaned, shaking her head. "Professor McGonagall in a threesome." Hermione shuddered slightly.

Snape laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "The three of them are quite notorious amongst the staff."

"You've never joined them, have you?" She asked, her voice fearful.

"The three of them?" He shook his head. "No."

That's good..." she hesitated, staring at him. "Hang on a minute. You qualified your answer." Staring at him pointedly she asked slowly. "Severus. Who else have you been in the grotto with?"

"Besides you?"

"Oh course, besides me." She shouted, her voice annoyed. "Just answer the question."

"Calm down." He said chuckling. "Not as many as you are imagining. Only two others."

"Who?"

"Poppy Pomfrey and an American Potion's apprentice."

Hermione's mouth had dropped open. "You and Madam Pomfrey?"

He nodded.

"You and Madam Pomfrey had..." her voice trailed off.

"Sex?" He stage whispered. "Yes. And quite frequently if memory serves. You looked so surprised." He said teasingly. "It was my first year teaching and I was a randy young lad of 22."

"How old was Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, interrupting his reverie.

Trying to remember, he spoke slowly. "She was 32, I believe."

He stared at her as she burst into fit of laughter.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

"You were Madam Pomfrey's Boy Toy!" She cried, roaring with laughter.

"Huh." He grunted thoughtfully. "I suppose I was. Though I remain eternally grateful to her, even to this day."

"Why's that?"

"Well if I possess any degree of sexual prowess, it was learned at her very capable hands." He smiled.

'Hmm" Hermioine muttered. "Perhaps I should send her a nice fruit basket then. So she was your first?"

"No. That honor would go to a muggle shop girl I met when I was 18, right after I had completed my NEWTS. Her name was Mary." He said softly.

"Did you see her for very long?"

'No." He chuckled ruefully "We were quite doomed from the start actually."

"Why?"

"Well." He sighed deeply. "I had just joined the Death Eaters and I was a bit of an insufferable, pompous arse."

"You?" Hermione gasped in mock horror. "An insufferable arse? I can't possibly imagine."

"Mind your tongue women." He said darkly.

"So why didn't you and Madame Pomfrey stay together?"

"Oh I don't know." He sighed heavily. "I don't think we ever actually fell in love with one another. In the beginning we were wildly attracted to each other, but over time that kind of physical attractions just fizzles out." Gazing down at Hermione, he smiled sadly. "I still considered Poppy one of my dearest friends and I love her deeply." He paused thinking, "There were things in my life, as a Death Eater and a Spy that she simply couldn't tolerate, nor should she have."

Hermione watched as a dark shadow crossed over his face. She reached out and grasped his hand, her small thumb rubbing against his gently.

"What about the Potions Apprentice?" She asked, squeezing his hand. "What was her name?"

"Why this sudden interest in my sexual past?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe it's because I don't have one. It's interesting. I want to know all about your life."

"Her name was Eliza. She was American. She found me…." he hesitated, thinking. "Dashing, dangerous and mysterious.

"I know that feeling." Hermione mumbled. "How old were you then?"

"30, maybe"?

"And her?"

"27, I think."

"So what happened?" Hermione urged.

"Well, we had a fierce, intense and passionate affair for about three months and then she returned to America." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"You didn't keep in contact?"

He shook his head. "We never planned to, she had a fiancé there, whom I assume she married.

"And after her?"

"After her, there was no one of any significance until you." He turned and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"No one?" She pressed.

"I hate to disappoint." He said softly. "But my most recent sexual pursuits in the grotto have all been of a solitary nature."

He turned his head and kissed her deeply. "Now, if you are done wandering through my sexual past, I thought you might like the opportunity to delve into my book collection."

Hermione squealed loudly, jumping off the couch she ran towards the book shelves.

They spent the rest of the afternoon quietly engaged in their mutual favorite activity, reading. Hermione lay on the couch, her feet resting in his lap, completely absorbed in an extremely rare book about the History of Potions Making.

"Was that your stomach or mine?" Severus laughed, when a loud grumble broke the silence.

"I'm not sure." She giggled. "But I am famished."

"Well it's no wonder." He said, glancing at the clock. "It's almost 6:00. What would you say to dinner in Hogsmeade?"

Dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, they left the castle and made their way towards Hogsmeade and The Three Broomsticks.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well it just doesn't make any sense to me." Hermione argued, as they were seated at a table in The Three Broomstick. "If I can transfigure a teapot into a chicken, why can't I wait for it to lay eggs for me to eat?"

"Well you can," Snape explained. "But by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, you didn't just manifest the chicken, thereby manifesting food. You already had the tea pot."

Their lively discussion fell silent when Ms. Rosemerta approached the table to take their orders. "Merlin's Beard!" She exclaimed, staring at Hermione's neck. "That's an impressive love bite on your neck there deary. Please tell me tall, dark and silent didn't put it there." She gazed lustfully at Snape, who tried in vain to suppress a smile at the crimson blush on Hermione's face. She glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Oh he did." She grinned. "Lucky girl, you are." Turning to Severus she said, "You should smile more often, it looks good on your face. Now what can I get you two?"

After placing their orders for Sheppard's pie and butterbeers, Hermione turned to glare at him. "I'm going to get you for this." She said, touching her neck.

Snape chucked low in his throat. "You shouldn't have begged me to suck your neck."

"I love talking to you." Severus said, staring over the table at Hermione. Their dinner dishes had been cleared away and they were holding hands on top of the table.

"I love talking to you too." She said, blushing a little. The crimson color on Hermione's face deepened even further when she heard a cheerful voice call to them from across the room.

"Severus. Ms. Granger."

Snape looked up to see Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall making their way across the room. "How wonderful to see you two again." Dumbledore said settling himself in one of the empty chairs. "You don't mind if we join you?"

"Of course not Headmaster." Severus said half rising as Professor McGonagall took her seat.

"What a charming love bite, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Your work, Severus? Well done." He winked.

"Albus!" Minerva hissed, noticing the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"What?" He said looking confused. "Sex is a beautiful thing." He took in the mortified look on Hermione's face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Ms Granger. So tell us, we are dying to know, how did you two lovers finally get together." Ignoring the glare from Professor McGonagall, he pressed on. "And I might add it certainly took you both long enough."

"Albus!" She hissed again.

"What Minnie?" He asked, sounding exasperated. "How many times have we discussed these two? How clearly they belong together? I don't know about you, but I was getting quite bored watching poor Severus moon over her."

Professor McGonagall gave him a long suffering stare, turning to Hermione she smiled pleasantly. "Do tell us. How did dear Severus finally make his affections known to you?"

Hermione glanced nervously at Snape and then back at the older couple, unsure of how much she should reveal.

"I intercepted a note being passed between Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley." Severus said reaching down to take Hermione's hand. "The note cleared up any questions I might have had regarding Ms. Granger's opinion of me."

"How wonderful." The headmaster laughed in delight. "So, she let you know she wanted to "jump your bones" did she?"

"Something like that." Severus said, clearing his throat in discomfort.

"So tell me Severus, were you able to complete your class or did you succumb to the throes of passion and take her right then and there?"

"I managed to control myself long enough to reach the end of class."

"Well done." Dumbledore looked positively delirious with glee. "So, am I allowed to say 'I told you so'?"

"I think we need more drinks" Severus said suddenly. He stood up and walked purposefully towards the bar.

The Headmaster continued to chuckle as he watched the Potions Master work his way through the crowd. Turning back to Hermione, he smiled brightly. "I don't know how many times over the past few years I've encouraged him to make his ardor known to you. It seems the dear, shy boy just needed to be assured his advances would not be unwelcome." He stared at Hermione, his face going very serious. "I don't know if you've realized it yet. But underneath his fierce exterior lurks the gentle, tender heart of a poet. He's suffered a great deal throughout his life. I wouldn't like to see him hurt again."

Hermione turned and stared longingly at Snape's back, unable to tear her eyes away from him. "I have realized that Headmaster." She said softly.

Dumbledore stared at her a moment longer before smiling gently and patting her hand. "Be good to him Hermione." He whispered.

She nodded her head quickly as Severus returned to the table with another round of drinks. As he placed the drinks on the table, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"So sweet." Minerva whispered. "Now Hermione," she said, her voice all business. "We actually have a more practical matter we would like to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Hermione said surprised.

"Well I don't know if I've mentioned it or not, but this is the last year I will be teaching Transfiguration. I plan on concentrating all my efforts to my roll as Deputy Head Mistress. Now I'm sure you will be receiving numerous offers…"

"I'll take it!" Hermione blurted out, interrupting the older woman's speech. "I would love to teach at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure you don't want to think about it dear?"

"What's to think about?" Hermione said excitedly, "I've wanted to be a teacher for as long as I can remember. You know that Professor McGonagall. How many times have we discussed my dream to teach?"

"Many times. That is why you were our first choice for the position."

"Well that's settled then." Albus said loudly, clapping his hands together. "And now we should drink a toast."

They raised their glasses as Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "To new lives, new loves and to Severus and Hermione. May your love grow stronger and your dalliances more passionate." They clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks. "Hopefully as passionate as the one I enjoyed watching this afternoon." He added with a wink to Snape.

"Albus!" Minerva cried as Hermione buried her face in her hands again.

They held hands as they walked down the darkened road towards Hogswart.

"You're awfully quiet." He said, squeezing her hand gently. "Not still upset about Dumbledore are you?"

"No." She said slowly, "Though I am less then thrilled that he saw me with your finger up my arse." She giggled nervously. "I'm just thinking."

"I see." He said softly. They walked in silence for few more minutes. "Hermione?" He asked, his voice sounding tentative.

"Hmmm?"

"You were rather quick to accept the offer to teach." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes. I was." She agreed, smiling into the dark. "And you're wondering if you played any part in my quick decision?"

"Yes." He said his voice was breathy as if he'd been holding it in.

"Well I'd be lying if I said you hadn't jumped to mind." She looked up at him; he had stopped walking and was staring at her. She smiled up at him, giving his hand a little shake. "Severus. I did not accept the job just because of you."

He stared down at her, disbelief in her eyes.

"Severus." She said a little exasperated. "I have always wanted to teach. I've dreamed of being offered a teaching position at Hogwarts." She reached up and kissed him gently. "Being able to be close to you as well, is just like the cherry on top of the most amazing sundae ever."

He continued to stare at her skeptically.

"I swear." She said her voice a little loud. Taking a step away from him, she placed her fisted hands on her hips. "Go ahead and use legillimancy on me if you don't believe me."

"I believe you." He said, smiling at her a little sheepishly. "I just would not want our involvement to alter your career path."

"Well it hasn't you dodgy old dungeon bat." She said, grabbing his hand, pulling on him gently.

He snorted softly and allowed himself to be led by her, his mood much lighter. They chatted pleasantly all the way back to the castle and to the dungeons.

Once in his quarters they headed straight to his room and begin to prepare for bed. He was lying under the covers, his arms behind his head when she joined him. She crawled up his body and gently kissed his lips. "I'm sorry the weekend has to end." She whispered.

"Me too." He agreed. "But soon it will be Monday morning and back to classes."

"That reminds me." She chuckled wickedly. "I owe you something."

"What's that?" He murmured sleepily. His eyes flew open and he moaned deeply as Hermione's mouth latched onto his neck, biting and sucking passionately.

oooOooo

Hermione quickly settled into her seat in Potions class. It was Monday morning. She had missed breakfast and had barely had enough time to shower, dress in her school robes and rush to the dungeons for her period one potions lesson.

Ginny turned to look at her, a million questions in her eyes. Hermione shook her head quickly as Professor Snape strode purposely into the room. Hermione had to stifle a giggle when she noticed how her perfectly placed hicky stood out against his pale skin. This mark did not go unnoticed by the rest of the 7th years. Hermione flushed and rearranged her hair to cover own marked neck as she listened to the whispers and murmurs of the class.

"-hicky_"

"Him? Snape!"

"Snape? Has sex?"

One whispered voice was louder then the rest "How on earth did that greasy git manage to get a hicky?"

Hermione recognized the voice as Bobby James; a pompous, egotistical Gryffindor whom she disliked intensely. She lowered her head and smiled to herself as Professor Severus Snape, her man, loomed darkly over his classroom.

"Settle down." He roared, casting a dark glare around the room. The majority of the class silenced immediately, but a few lingering snickers hung in the air.

A feeling of pride and lust rose up in her as she watched Severus spin around on his heel, his cape billowing out from his long legs. He walked purposefully to the table where Bobby James sat. Bending over he placed his hands on the table. He turned his head slightly to make sure that Bobby got a good, close look at the mark on his neck. Turning his head back he pinned Bobby to his seat with a ferocious glare.

"Is there something you would like to say to me Mr. James?" He asked darkly. His baritone voice was ominous.

In an attempt to save face with his peers, Bobby sat up straight in his seat. "We were just wondering how you got that mark on your neck, Professor." a slight shaking of his voice betrayed his false bravado.

"So." Snape purred. "You need me to explain to you how a hicky is created? Not surprising." His voice dripped with condescension. "A hicky, Mr. James, is created when one sucks or bites on the neck, usually whilst in the throes of passion or as a prelude to love making." He rose to his full, impressive height, still glaring down at the now blushing student. "Now, do you need me to answer anymore fundamental questions about L'Art d'Amours for you?"

Bobby flushed darker at the clear insult to his "manhood" and supposed lack of sexual experience.

"No?" Snape said sarcastically. "Good. Since this is Potions class and not sex education." He turned and flicked his wand at the board. The potion lesson for the day appeared. While his back was to the class there were a few whispers and giggles around the room. "Settle." He yelled loudly. Turning he stared around the room in disgust. "I would expect this type of behavior from a room full of first years. You lot are meant to be adults. I suggest you act like it." He turned and sat behind his desk. "Your assignment is on the board. There is no need to talk." He sat back in his seat and glowered at the class.

Hermione glanced up at him briefly; he was leaning back in his chair, rolling his wand gently between his hands. Hermione flushed as she momentarily remembered his face from this morning, the way he had looked as he came forcefully inside her, crying out her name. Smiling to herself, she glanced back into her cauldron and carefully added a few more ingredients. She was carefully stirring when she heard Ginny's soft whispered "Psst" to get her attention.

She glanced at Ginny just as the redhead tossed a folded piece of parchment onto her desk. Looking down at the note, Hermione glanced up at Snape. He was staring directly at her, an imperceptible smirk playing on his lips. Still staring at him, she reached out her hand towards the parchment. With a quick flick of his wand, both Ginny and Hermione watched as the note flew off her table, down the aisle and into his waiting hand.

Setting his wand aside, he carefully and deliberately unfolded the note and laid it on his desk. Reading, he reached into his desk and produced a quill.

Ginny glanced nervously at Hermione, who could only shrug. They watched as he carefully wrote on the parchment, pausing here and there as if he were deep in thought.

Hermione tried to concentrate on her potion, but she continued to glance up at Snape, who was completely engrossed in the note, and at Ginny, who looked ready to faint from fright.

After 20 agonizing minutes, Severus carefully folded the note. Moving from behind his desk, he walked slowly down the aisle. Stopping in front of Ginny, he raised his hand and offered her the folded parchment. Ginny glanced quickly back at Hermione then back at the note in Snape's outstretched hand. Sighing heavily and with her hand shaking, Ginny reached out and took the note from his hand. He nodded his head to her and turned to move about classroom, glancing into cauldrons.

Ginny carefully unfolded the note;

_**Hermione where have you been? I've been so worried. You disappeared after the Snape took the note. What happened? Are you okay? What did he say about the note? Did you put that mark on his neck? Did he put that mark your neck? Did you shag? Please, you have to tell me everything.** _

_My dearest Ms. Weasley,_

_First and foremost, I must offer my deepest apologies for causing you any distress or worry. Please do not blame Ms. Granger, the fault lies entirely with me. I will strive to answer each one of your questions to the best of my abilities._

_Where has Hermione been? Ms. Granger graciously agreed to spend the weekend with me, in my quarters. Again, I deeply apologized for any worry our abrupt departure may have caused you._

_I believe your next few questions pertain to my reaction to the NOTE?_

_I can only say that the correspondence between Ms. Granger and yourself came as quite a pleasant shock to me. At the risk of sounding effusive; I confess that I have, for sometime now, harbored deep feelings for Ms. Granger. I was both overcome and thrilled to learn that she shared my ardor._

_As to what happened next? I fear that my sense of propriety, both as your professor and a gentleman, prevent me from elucidating any further. I daresay, and I shudder to think, that any additional details regarding our liaison will have to be provided by Ms. Granger herself. Preferable at another time and NOT during my Potions Lesson._

_I hope that I have satisfactorily eased you mind and assuaged your immediate curiosity, at least for the time being. As you are both my God son's betrothed and my beloved's best confidant, I looked forward to our continued acquaintance._

_Yours, most sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Ginny read the note carefully several times. A thoughtful look crossed over face and she quickly picked up her quill and scribbled frantically across the bottom.

Hermione had watched, her curiosity piqued, as Ginny read the note Severus had given her. Her eyes widened as Ginny held her hand high in the air, the note grasped between her fingers. Glancing around the room, she located Severus, who was staring at Ginny's raised arm. She watched as he took a deep breath and crossed the room, quickly snatching the note from Ginny's fingers. Leaning against Hermione's desk he opened the note and read quickly.

Hermione was startled when he straightened up and casually tossed the open note onto her table. He turned and winked at her before resuming his circuit of the classroom.

Hermione opened the note and scanned it briefly. Her eyes widened as she read what Ginny had written across the bottom.

_**I do have one question, Sir. Did Hermione ever get her wish?** _

Severus' deep baritone voice sent shivers up and down her spine, dampening her knickers. "I will need to see you after class, Ms. Granger."

**The End**

 

 


End file.
